


Princes and Knights and Heirs Oh My!

by Claudiaasd



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Medievalstuck, Middle Ages, Sibling Incest, Twin Striders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudiaasd/pseuds/Claudiaasd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Striders rule over the kingdom of Skaia, and the two youngest are twins Dave and Dirk. Their older Bro is coming on strong to a young heir the crown is considering helping with his company. Dave is interested too, but Dirk is loathe to let his twin pull away even the slightest bit. Then Dave accompanies Bro to a neighboring kingdom on a diplomacy mission, and Dirk is furious when he learns the young heir is there as well. He turns to his other, older Bro, Dave. When his twin comes back, both of them wonder if things can ever go back to the way they were.<br/>Adding pairings as they appear in new chapters, rating is more than likely going to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princes and Knights and Heirs Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes; alpha!Dave is the king, and beta!Dirk is the Highest Prince, which basically puts him on par with a queen, because the Striders do not often take wives, just an occasional lady that catches their fancy so they can continue on their line. The lady is given no power other than what she already has, but she has the option of moving from her manor into the castle. On occasion, a Strider will take a commoner to bed, and she and her family will be given substantial amounts of money, to the point of where they no longer need to uphold their backbreaking labor schedules to survive.  
> Also, since Dave and Dirk have two Bros that have the same name as them, they refer to them both as Bro, and context or inflection will distinguish which Bro they speak of. They never have misunderstood each other once.  
> The boys are 17, DirkBro is 28 and DaveBro is 39. They were all sired by the same man, but the two eldest had one mother and the twins another.

Dave walked down a hallway in the palace, his lazy strides unbefitting someone of his rank. A lord walked past him and swept into a deep bow. The younger waved a hand and continued walking.

He climbed to the top of his tower, and even with an abnormally large sword at his belt he was not winded at the last stair. He opened the door to his quarters, took off his sword belt and hung it on the door handle before closing it behind him as he entered.

He jumped onto his bed and locked his hands behind his head. Next to him, his twin looked at him over his book and over his trademark Strider shades.

Only the royal family were allowed to wear sunglasses, and while it started as a petty fashion statement it soon became a tradition, and most people have long forgotten why it started. Truth be told, so did the royal family. But it was how they were raised. So on the tradition went.

"You would do well to not try to do some kind of acrobatic stunt while simply getting on a bed."

"You would do well to go down and help Bro with the commoners. There's a line near to the gates with property disputes and stolen hens and such. And while you're down there you could become a knight and go train twice a day besides what Bro makes us." A pause. "And you could stand to be less of a pompous ass."

Dirk set down his book. "I don't think I could. It's hard being this superior all the time. And it's nice to put you in your place. Someone needs to remind you you're the youngest." A small smirk cracked his face at this last bit.

Dave dislodged a hand and gave him a hard slug in the shoulder. Dirk grinned and ruffled Dave's hair. At Dave's swat, he pinned his hands above his head. Dave stared up at him with a perfect poker face and Dirk grinned down at him.

Dave finally cracked a small smile and Dirk pecked him on the lips. He collapsed on Dave and Dave pressed a kiss to the crown of his head.

They laid there for a while more before Dave said, "C'mon, it's getting late and Bro wants to talk to us about some new big companies he wants to help out. I think the owners are coming to dinner too"

"The counseling? You just said the people were stretched to the gates."

"You know as well as I do that Bro wouldn't've let me go if the line was that long."

Dirk looked up at him and gave him a grin before rolling them off the edge of the bed. Dave flailed and when Dirk landed on him, let out an undignified squawk. Dirk quickly got up before Dave could retaliate and threw open their door and sped downstairs. 

Dave quickly got up and raced after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Rereading this, its painfully short. It really hurts me to read this. However, I hope to update this once a week at least, but I give no guarantees.  
> I think this will be about 10 chapters max, although again, no guarantees. No guarantees I'll finish this at all, even though the plot I have planned out looks really promising. I'll definitely try my best though! I'll have the next chapter out by this time next week.  
> And please criticize! I think the twins let loose around each other but when does artistic liberty end?


End file.
